Stationary or re-circulating water in the open air, such as the water in an ornamental pond, will normally require treatment to preserve its purity and translucency. Irradiation by ultra-violet light is effective to prevent the development of algae and a filter is desirable to remove plant decomposition products such as ammonia and nitrite, the dead algae and other impurities.